Two Words
by Romantic In Denial
Summary: The finale of the series left us wanting more. My little drabble is an attempt to provide a bit more to the story and perhaps will inspire someone to pick up where I left off. That's the hope at least. I will always miss Under the Dome and my beloved Jarbie
_A/N Don't you wish the last episode included something like this? I sure do. There were a lot of loose ends, the fate of Joe and Norrie one of them. While I didn't address that fully, at least we can now imagine what could happen next. Thanks to anyone who may still be around to read this. Jarbie will always be my most beloved OTP._

" _ **Julia Shumway, you are the most thoughtful, brave...the most stunning woman that I have ever met. Will you...?"**_

Two words. He only needed to get out two more words which couldn't be said because Big Jim burst in on the scene with some news. Jim's news was both perplexing and quite alarming and Barbie's mind was still reeling from the revelation that Dawn was still alive...alive and plotting toward the next dome, the next attempt to form another kinship. Barbie was thankful Jim had tracked them down to share this information but, **damn!** Couldn't he have waited another five minutes?

"I should have asked her a long time ago." Barbie berated himself just a little. The ring had been purchased shortly after they began their journey, the simple diamond encrusted band kept close to his heart along with his dog tags. All he wanted to do was wait for the perfect time, to be in the perfect setting to ask her to be with him forever. Julia's expression when he slipped the ring on her finger, was worth everything to him.

He sighed, leaning back against the headboard, enjoying the feel of a mattress which was striking him as a bit strange after they had spent most of the last year sleeping under the stars; only deigning to sleep inside when the weather didn't co-operate. However, a hotel was the safest option at this point. Now that he knew Dawn was out there, he wasn't taking any chances with their safety...with Julia's safety.

While his mind attempted to form a plan of action, another side of him was content to listen to the sounds coming from the bathroom. Julia was humming, sometimes singing and laughing at herself when she stumbled over the lyrics. He meant every word that he had said leading up to his unfinished proposal. Julia was like no one he had ever met before. She had captivated him from the very beginning and their time under the dome had made their relationship stronger and more enduring. Even his time under the kinship's control only served to prove to him how much they meant to each other, how far Julia would go to save him, to save them. He only hoped he continued to prove himself worthy.

 _XOXOXO_

Thoughts of the man waiting for her in the other room swirled in Julia's mind, a warm glow building within her. The sparkle of the ring caught her eye, it's significance almost overwhelming her. _"Will you...?"_ Because he couldn't finish the sentence, she wasn't able to give him the only answer there was. _"Yes, yes, yes."_

Their time on the road had been magical. They had never laughed so much; smiled at each other, at nothing – taking pleasure in these simple acts and knowing there were no longer any threats waiting to tear them apart. Sleeping under the stars, making love in the moonlight, free of the dome, the kinship and the insurmountable challenges they had faced seemed too good to be true. And as often happened it was. Dawn was alive, so once again they would be put to the test. The resistance quickly regrouped, ready to do whatever it takes to eliminate this threat. But not tonight...tonight would be special...of that she was positive.

Julia studied her reflection in the mirror. Normally she wore sweats or one of Barbie's t-shirts as they burrowed into their oversized sleeping bag, the feel of his heartbeat against her body lulling her to sleep. But not tonight...tonight would be unforgettable if she had her way.

The semi-sheer lilac sleep shirt clung to her curves, the delicate fabric enticing a lover's touch. Lilac because it was the color he loved best and she could see his breath hitch each time he saw her wearing that shade. She felt her lips curve in a smile as she recalled the first time they laid eyes on each other. Even then she knew, knew that even though he denied it, he was definitely her story.

She moved to stand against the doorway, leaning her shoulder against the jamb. Barbie had his eyes closed, enjoying the comfort the bed had to offer. She loved seeing him like this – relaxed, at peace, not needing to keep his senses honed for any hint of danger. Sighing to herself she wished it could continue on this way but once again, circumstances intervened.

"Hey handsome..." she smiled as his eyes opened to rest on her, widening just a bit at the vision she presented. "Is there room in that big bed for me?"

He was next to her before she even finished her question, his hands cupping her face gently as he grazed his lips against hers with a whisper touch. "Plenty of room, baby." He breathed against her neck, causing tingles to run up and down her spine. "You look amazing." He pulled her closer as if to bind her to him further, to make her part of him, to make him part of her.

Julia sighed, content to be held in the circle of his arms. Her answering heartbeat melding with his, beat for beat. "Did you mean it?" Her whispered query was so soft as to be other worldly but he heard and smiled as she continued. "You think I'm stunning?"

She felt his lips curve into a smile against her skin, his arms pulling her even closer, his fingers tracing random circles along her back. His breath as he spoke tickled her into a quick huff of soft laughter. "It was the only word I could think of that was good enough to describe you. It's hard to put into words what you do to me. I would do anything to keep seeing your smile and to keep away the tears. You will always be a run toward the fire kind of gal and your hair reminds me of that each time I look at you. Your heart is full of love and caring and winning it is the best thing I've ever done. So, yeah, Julia – I think you're stunning."

"Wow! You really like me."

His crooked grin met her radiant smile as he traced his thumb against her bottom lip. "I like you a lot, darlin'. Now I'd like to finish what I started. Julia Shumway, you know how I feel about you. I hope you know how much I love you and that I love you more every day. Will you marry me?"

Julia pressed a soft kiss against his lips... "yes"... against his jaw... "yes" ….. against the pulse at his throat …. "yes, a thousand times yes."

She laughed with pure joy when her balance shifted as Barbie swept her into his arms, laying her gently on the bed, covering her body carefully with his own. Kisses became caresses, their passion igniting as it always did. They became lost in each other, coming together easily, trembling as each movement brought them closer, closer to what they both felt, what they both wanted, what their future held. The last thing Julia remembered was laying her head against Barbie's chest, feeling his heart lull her to sleep as he pulled a blanket over them. His last thoughts before sleep overtook them both, were only of her and how unexpected she was and how grateful he was to become her story.

XOXOXO

Barbie had been sleeping peacefully, Julia nestled in his arms, a comforting warmth enveloping them both. He almost didn't hear the soft knock at the door and for a brief second tried to convince himself that he had imagined it. No one knew they were here aside from Big Jim and those they had met last night. Coming here was not part of the plan so he cautiously moved to alert Julia.

Julia jerked awake to feel Barbie's finger pressed against her lips. "Shh" he whispered softly... "there's someone at the door." She nodded her understanding, watching as he quickly slipped on jeans, grabbing his revolver at the same time. Her breath came in short gasps as he moved closer to the door. Why couldn't they put danger behind them, she thought. She slipped on her nightshirt, adrenaline coursing through her body. If it indeed was danger, she would be there, alongside Barbie, as always.

Carefully he approached the door on silent foot steps. He peered into the security peephole and after a few seconds, the tension seeped away from his body. He unlocked the door and opened it to Norrie and a very groggy Joe. Her body spasmed with fear as her eyes darted into the room, searching for the other puzzle piece which was Julia. She blinked back tears when she saw Julia was there.

"Julia, Barbie we're in big trouble. You have to help us."


End file.
